Friends (Snowbarry)
by Snowbarryatic2
Summary: Something happens after Barry and Caitlin go to a party, and it forever changes their friendship. *Snowbarry *FlashFrost*. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE FLASH. All characters, names, and settings belong to CW and DC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey, guys! I just wanted to give you a notice that this book isn't your typical Snowbarry (like they live happy ever after). I want to make this realistic, so read at your own risk :3 #Snowbarry**

 **Barry's POV**

I was holding my breath as I was finishing the last words of the current paragraph I was writing for my criminal report.

I tapped the period key and finally I felt like I could breathe. I laid my back against the chair and then folded my hands together and pressed them against the back of my head.

"Three pages down, one more to go" I muttered under my breath. I then stared at the screen for a second contemplating what I would write in my last page for the report. I started going through packets of witness reports and written work, again.

There was a knock on the door. My head immediately turned sideways and I could see Captain Singh leaning on the casing of the door.

"Hey, Captain" I said, then shifting my eyes back to the laptop screen on the desk.

"We have a meeting. Let's go Mr. Allen" Captain Singh said, sternly.

A light chuckle came out my mouth, "You really know how to use your words" I muttered.

"Did you say something Mr. Allen"? He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I got up from the seat, "Nope" I said, taking the remaining sip of the water on my desk. Captain Singh left the room and I could hear his footsteps going down the hallway, and I followed.

We both entered into the central room at CCPD and there were a bunch of officers, detectives, and technicians in the room either sitting down or leaning on the tables. I took my seat nearest to the door.

"Okay"! Captain Singh yelled, clapping his hand together for our attention. The room turned silent.

"I gathered everyone this late night because I want to remind everyone of our annual work party that is coming up in a few days" He said, in a loud tone. There were mixed reactions in the room.

He cleared his throat, "And yes, it's mandatory" Singh emphasized. There were some laughter and groans in the room.

Singh was about to talk again, until there was an abrupt ringing tone that sounded throughout the room. I touched my pocket, and could feel the vibrating phone. Singh signaled for me to leave the room.

I walked a few feet away from the room, and then pulled the ringing phone out of my pocket and the screen read, _Iris._ Instantly my eyes became big, and I swiped call on the phone as fast as I could.

"Hey, babe" I said in a calm tone.

"Hey, Barry. How is Central City when I'm gone"? She asked.

"It's boring without you" I confessed. I heard a chuckle through the phone, and I instantly I could tell I made her laugh.

"California is boring without you too" She said back.

I scoffed, "Sure it is" I said sarcastically. My phone vibrated and I took the phone away from my ear and saw an incoming message notification plastered on the screen and it was from Caitlin. I read the message, _Can you pick me up from Central City Hospital?_ I then responded with yes in seconds.

"Barry, can you hear me"? Iris then asked.

"Oh, actually, I have to go pick Caitlin up. Can I call you back"? I asked for reassurance.

"Well, I was about to head to bed. So, I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay"? She responded.

"Sure. Love you" I said.

"You too" She said. I then took the phone away from my ear and pressed end call. I then headed back into the room where the meeting was, but everyone had already started leaving. I then gave a nod to Captain Singh I was leaving and I was on my way to picking Caitlin up.

* * *

I pulled up into an empty space near the hospital and then called Caitlin to tell her I was here. In a few minutes, Caitlin was coming out of the hospital, walking fast to the car.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" She said, opening the passenger door and entering into the car.

"No problem. Why were you at the hospital"? I asked.

She closed the car door, "I had to drop something off at the Microbiology Lab" She said, putting her seatbelt on. I put the car in reverse and began to drive away from the hospital

"Interesting" I said.

She squinted her eyes, "And what does _interesting_ suppose to mean"? She asked, as if I insulted her.

A smirk formed on my face, "Nothing" I said. We both chuckled at the small talk. A few minutes into the ride, we were passing by Jitters.

"Hey, do you want coffee"? I asked her, as I pulled into an empty parking space near Jitters.

"I'll have tea" Caitlin said. I then unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door so I could get out, and Caitlin did the same. I locked the car and we went inside Jitters. Immediately, I noticed that not many people were here, there was only the barista at the counter who was here.

Caitlin then ordered green tea and I ordered a hazelnut coffee and we made our way to a table.

"The night is beautiful today" Caitlin said looking past me, outside.

"Yea" I agreed, drinking the coffee. There was a little silence between us, which I didn't blame because it matched the silence of the café itself.

I cleared my throat, "Do you have any plans in a few days"? I asked.

Caitlin looked up, "Besides studying bacteria, nothing" She said.

I chuckled at her humor. I then hesitated to ask her the question I wanted to ask. I fiddled with my coffe cup, "Well...I was wondering if you'd like to go the CCPD work party with me"? I asked. I looked up at Caitlin to see her expression.

She then put her mug down onto the table and she didnt say anything for a few seconds. "Barry this is a really nice offer, but"-

I sighed, "Caitlin, I know that you've been going through a lot, but you can't allow it to stop you from doing certain things" I said.

She looked down at the table, "I know..but I just don't think I'd be the right person to go with you, Barry. I just need more time" She said, quietly.

I sighed, "Iris is away at a Journalism Convention in California...come on Cait.. _go with me_ " I said, attempting to be enthusiastic. The small smile of hope on my face disappeared as I could still tell that Caitlin was hesitating.

"Look. I can't promise that this will be the best night of your life, but I can guarantee that it's going to be much better than the time you spend studying bacteria" I said.

"Are you implying that I don't have a life, _again_ "? She asked in reference to what I told her years ago.

She continued, "Last time I remember, I became drunk when we went out last time" She said, a smile on her face.

I laughed, "Then be prepared to become drunk again" I said, in a convincing, but humorous tone.

She then laughed, and I instantly knew that I had convinced her. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, I'll go" She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Good" I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"So, the details"? She asked.

"It's at the Mayor's Hall and the dress code is Formal is all you need to know" I said. She then spaced out for a few seconds, and then looked at me.

"I think we can make it happen" She said.

"So, it's a date, Doctor Snow"? I said playfully.

"Don't push it, Mr. Allen" Caitlin said. We then finished our drinks and left Jitters, making our way back to the car. In a few seconds, we were on our way to Caitlin's apartment complex.

I then pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Caitlin unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, closing it behind her.

"Thanks, Barry! See you tomorrow" She said, quickly walking inside the complex

"It's on a Saturday"! I yelled out of the car window. She raised her hand, signaling me that she heard me. I then pulled up the car window, and backed out of the parking lot and starting driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Days Later….

I used the pipette to suck up a small amount of the patient's body fluid from a container, and then transferred it into a microscope glass. I then put the glass under the microscope and set the magnification to x400, and closed one of my eyes and used the other to see through the eyepiece lens.

I immediately pulled a piece of paper next to me and started writing down what I was observing, the patient could possibly have anemia due to the lack of iron.

After a few minutes switching magnifications and observing the specimen, I took my eye away from the lens and started writing a report.

I then heard footsteps in the hallway that eventually led into the room.

"Thanks for helping us, Caitlin. The Lab has been overloading with lab test requests, you're really helping" Tracy said, walking to her seat next to me. Tracy was an acquaintance of mine from the hospital.

I looked up and smiled at her, "My pleasure. I get to help and do what I love, best feeling I could have'' I said. Immediately, I heard a vibrating sound and I turned around and saw my phone moving. I quickly removed my gloves and my goggles, and threw my gloves into the sanitation bin, and then I took the phone out the room with me.

I answered the call, "Hello"? I asked.

"Look to your left" I heard the deep voice say. Immediately, I recognized that it was Barry's voice. I then turned left and saw Barry at the end of the hallway.

A little smile was forming on my face. I scoffed, "How did you manage to get down here"? I asked him.

"I have my ways" Barry said smiling, walking towards me.

"Is it because you're the"- He then put his finger over his mouth and we both chuckled.

"So, are you ready for tonight"? He asked, walking closer to me.

My mind went completely blank. "What's tonight"? I asked.

Barry then began to chuckle a bit, until he started to hold it in. "For some reason, I knew you'd forget. It's the work party" He said reminding me. Instantly, I remembered what he meant.

"Of course, I'm ready" I said, lying. I definitely had forgotten about it that it never crossed my mind to at least buy a dress or get my hair done.

Barry squinted his eyes, and I could tell he knew I was lying. "Can I pick you up at 7:30? It starts at 8:45" Barry said.

"Sure" I said. Barry and I talked a little after, and then he said his goodbye and left. I went back into the lab and put my gloves and goggles back on. I then sat back in my seat.

"Is that your boyfriend"? She asked, looking up from what she was writing on paper.

"He's just a friend" I said, correcting her.

She then smirked, "Well, if he's single, can I"-

"He has a girlfriend, Tracy" I quickly retorted.

"If I don't see a girl, then he doesn't have one" She said, chuckling a bit.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're friends" I said, jokingly. Tracy and I worked on the lab requests until 4:00 in the afternoon until we waited for the people on the 4:00 shift to come in. As soon as we saw the people come in, we started to pack our stuff.

"Hey Tracy, do you know any good dress stores around here"? I asked, fitting my lab notebook into my tote bag.

"I don't really wear dresses as much, but you should try out Le Beau in the Central City Mall" She recommended.

"Thanks" I said, raising my bag and putting the straps on my shoulder. Tracy and I said our goodbyes as we left the hospital. I then took the bus to the Central City Mall.

* * *

I only had to walk a few feet from where the bus had dropped me to enter into Le Beau. As soon as I entered, a lady with a blonde, pixie cut smiled at me.

"Hi, Welcome. How can I help you"? She asked me, politely.

"I'm looking for a dress for a work party. Any suggestions"? I asked.

"Well, it depends on what style you are looking for" She said aswas walking ahead of me, and I followed suit.

I then had to think about it for a few seconds. "I'm looking for a dress that says I tried hard, but not too hard" I said in the best way I could explain it.

"Then, we have the dress for you" She said, taking a turn into a section in the store. She then started showing me short and long dresses, that either were way above my knees or showing too much cleavage. It had been at least an hour, of just looking at dresses. She then showed me a dress that I didn't really have an interest in, until I spotted a black dress. I took it out and then instantly I knew I liked it.

"I want this one" I said, with a glare in my eye. I didn't go too high about the knees, it didn't show too much cleavage and I had perfect black heels to go with dress ( s/files/1/1245/8747/products/Jay_Godfrey_Roper_Dress_Black_ ?v=1526408407)

"Are you sure about the cutouts"? The woman asked.

"Only if they are in the right places" I said, taking the dress with me. I didn't have energy to continue to look for a second choice, so I decided to just go with the one I found. The woman then started showing me their accessories section of the store, and said I could get free pair of earrings and a bracelet for buying a dress.

After I checked out, I was on the way back to the bus stop on the opposite side of the road. I wanted to go to the salon, but by the time I left Le Beau it was 6:05 pm, now I only had at least an hour to get ready before Barry picked me up.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my apartment and quickly threw my dress and the other things that I had bought onto my bed. I quickly undressed so I could take shower.

After the quick shower, I then began to get ready. I carefully put the black dress on and the tugged it down for it to fit. I then looked at the tall mirror on the wall, and instantly I fell in love with the dress. It hugged my body well. I then pulled the tag off and put on the silver dangling earrings I had gotten, I then matched it with a silver stack of bracelets.

After I was done with my outfit, I went to the bathroom and then poured some water on my hair to make it damp. I then applied some gel on my hair and used a brush to slick my hair down. I then gathered my hair together and put it into a low ponytail. After finishing my hair, I did a small amount of makeup of my face, and finally I was ready.

My phone started to ring, and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello"? I said through the phone.

"I'm on my way to your apartment, are you ready"? Barry asked.

"As I'll always be" I said. "Do you want me to come downstairs"? I asked.

"Yea" He said. I then ended the call and headed to my room. I then sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at myself in the mirror again. My stomach started to pain a little, and I immediately knew that I was anxious. I haven't been out like this in a while, and I never thought I would go out again. I then shut off the light my room and made my way down to the lobby of the apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The next chapter will be like part 2 of this part! Enjoy xx**

I got off the elevator and then walked into the waiting room in the lobby, and sat on one of the chairs waiting for Barry.

I waited for ten minutes, and then I tried calling Barry but it went straight to voicemail. For some reason, my heart started beating faster. I started worrying that Barry had bailed on me last minute.

"Wow" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and then saw Barry standing in front of the entrance, wearing a bowtie and a black suit. My shoulders relaxed seeing him.

I stood up from my seat as he walked towards me. "You looking amazing" He said, staring me up and down. He used one of his hands to pull me into a friendly hug.

I lightly chuckled and looked down at my feet. "You don't look so bad yourself" I said, meeting his eyes.

"May I escort you, Ms. Snow"? Barry asked, reaching his arm out.

I smiled, "Yes, you may" I said, wrapping my arm around his. We both walked out of the building side by side, as we got to his car. We entered the car and were heading for Mayor's Hall.

* * *

Barry opened the door for me, as I got out the car. I looked at the large, glamorous building that had bright golden lights.

"It's beautiful" I muttered under my breath, in awe.

"Let's go" He said. I then wrapped my arm around his arm again and we entered into the Hall. As soon as we entered through the door, I was amazed by how big the hall was and how many people were here. Some people were dancing to the fast-pace music on the floor, others were sitting down at the white tables drinking and eating food.

Barry shook hands with some men standing up and he introduced me to them. For a few minutes, we were just socializing until we finally got our drinks and sat down.

"Do you like the party"? Barry asked, as loud as he could against the loud music.

I took a long drink of my red wine. I nodded, "It's pretty good" I said.

A few minutes passed of just observing the flashing lights and the people dancing.

"I got an idea. Follow me" Barry said. Barry stood up from his chair and stood in front of me and reached his hand out.

"Let's dance" Barry said. I nodded silently, that I didn't want to dance. I couldn't dance at all _, what was he trying to do?_

"Follow my lead, then" Barry said. I was still reluctant, but I couldn't say no. I put my hand in his and stood up. He slowly pulled me into the dancing floor and then twirled me around. Barry started moving to the rhythm of the music and I just stood on the floor frozen.

Barry then chuckled and flashed a playful smile at me. "I'll help" He said. He then wrapped his hands around my waist, and he pulled me closer. Eventually, it worked; I began dancing to the rhythm of the song. Barry then twirled me around and then pulled me closer to him, and I laughed.

I looked up and saw myself staring into his eyes, and he was staring down at mine. It was an unexplainable moment, it was as if we were the only two people at the whole party. The music ended and everyone clapped. I then shook myself out of my thoughts. Barry and I then parted away from each other, awkwardly. A slow song started playing.

"May I"? I heard a voice asked. I turned around and saw a man many inches taller than me with brown hair and a black tux on. I then looked at Barry and he nodded. The man immediately took my hand into his.

"Do you mind"? He asked.

"Not at all" I said, smiling at him. He then wrapped his hands gently around my hips and then we started swaying to the slow playing music. Even though I stepped on his shoes a few time, it was as if I knew I danced to the song a million times. We were swaying for a few minutes and I was comfortable enough to lay my head on his shoulder and he allowed me to. Soon enough, the song ended and there was another round of applause.

"My name is Klaus by the way" He said. He then reached his hand out, and I shook hands with him. It was a bit weird shaking hands with him, just after having an intimate moment with him.

"And what's yours"? He asked.

"My name's Caitlin" I said, flashing him a smile.

"That's a beautiful name" He said, then putting his hands into his pocket. There were a few awkward moments between as we were walking away from the center of the dance floor.

"You're beautiful, you know" He said, interrupting the silence. He then stopped in front of me.

A nervous laugh escaped my mouth and I tried to hide the smile that was forming on my face. I tucked a hair behind my ear, "Thank you" I said simply.

I then turned around to see Barry sitting at the table by himself. "I probably should go" I said, politely. He then silently nodded, and I was on my way to the table. I immediately noticed that I started not to walk well, and I was a bit tipsy. I tried my hardest to walk the most normal way I could.

"It's called being drunk, Caitlin" Barry said, as he ate a spoonful of food. I then sat down on the seat across from Barry. I then rolled my eyes, and gulped the remaining red wine I had left from before.

I began to space out. "Are you thinking about him"? Barry asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I chuckled a bit, "Maybe" I said, smirking.

There was a few seconds of silence between us. "You know…Klaus is a good man, Cait" Barry said. I could tell the immediate change in Barry's tone, he was hesitating.

"I know…but"- my words trailed off.

"You're scared" He said finishing my sentence. I silently nodded, I couldn't agree more, I was scared.

"Caitlin, look at me" Barry said sternly. I then looked up and noticed how serious Barry's face had gotten.

"Don't do this to yourself" He said.

"And what if I already have"? I asked, meeting his eyes.

"Then _, stop_. You've been through much to not let yourself love even if it's for a second" He said. I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh, his words really got to me.

I looked up at Barry, and saw the change in his face. "What is it, Barry"? I asked.

His eyes then shifted from looking past me to me, but he didn't utter anything. I couldn't read his eyes at all.

I turned around and I wish I never did. My body froze at the position it was in. I saw Klaus slow dancing intimately with another woman. He was standing behind her as his hands were wrapped her waist, gently on the bump forming on her stomach. I then started making excuses, in my head. Gradually, those excuses became realizations. My eyes then began to water.

I slowly turned around to stop looking. I then looked at Barry, whose face I could barely read through the tears and blurriness in my eyes. The song ended, and the regular lights came back on. I was about to get up from my seat until I felt a hand on wrist.

I turned around and looked up, and saw Klaus behind me. His face then changed as he looked at my face, which was full of tears.

"Hey, you okay"? He asked in a worried tone. I was out of energy to be angry at him, that he had the audacity to ask me that, as if he didn't know.

"Let go of me" I said, my voice cracking.

"Caitlin, what's going on"? He asked. I then let myself out of his grip, but I couldn't even look at his face.

I sniffled, "Who was _she_ "? I asked. Klaus looked at me as if he was clueless, until his face looked full of guilt.

"She was just my"-

"Girlfriend"? I asked.

"Wife" He said, implicitly correcting me. I then nodded my head and I understood. I then began to walk away again, until Klaus pulled me back, again. I then noticed that people began to stare at me, wondering what was happening.

"Let her go" A deep voice said. It was Barry, who then stood up and stood next to Klaus, his height almost measuring to his.

"And what If I don't, Allen"? He asked, turning to him, staring intensely into his eyes. It was if they were seconds away from fighting.

"Touch her again, and you'll see" Barry said, in a dark tone.

"Stop it, both of you" I said, raising my voice. It only took a few moments for everyone and everything in the room to become quiet, everyone staring at me. I then realized what I had done, and I backed away and walked out as fast as I could.

I quickly ran to the woman's bathroom, and pushed a stall door open, and vomited into the toilet. I flushed the toilet, and pressed my back against the cold wall and then stared down at the floor, counting the tiles.

I just sat there in silence for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door, but there was silence.

"Caitlin, are you there"? I heard Barry's voice from outside the door. I didn't feel like responding back, I didn't even feel like opening the door.

I stood up from the floor and went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I still couldn't walk well, and was a bit tipsy, but I was still conscious of my surroundings.

I went to the door and opened it and I saw Barry standing in front of the door. His shoulders then relaxed and I could see his face of pity just staring down at me.

"Do you want to go home"? He asked. I nodded, yes. Barry then took off his blazer and wrapped it around my shoulders. He then helped me walk to the car and from there we were going back to my apartment


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **This is a short, but important chapter 3 Hope you luv it xx**

The ride to my apartment was silent, not one word was said, the only sound made was the friction between the tires and the road was heard.

It only took a few minutes to arrive to my apartment. As soon as the car's engine shut off, there was dead silence in the car.

I didn't want to talk; I didn't want to do anything. From the corner of my eye, I saw Barry's hand move towards me. He then reached for my hand, and then held my hand, as a sign of comfort.

"Caitlin, I'm"- I knew what Barry was going to say. I immediately opened the car door and slammed it behind me, and began to walk inside the building. As soon as I got in, I took the elevator to the second floor, where my apartment was.

I got off the elevator and then walked down to my room. Immediately, I realized that I had put my keys inside Barry's pocket when he gave it to me. I then sighed at my forgetfulness.

At the side of my eye, I saw a faint figure. I looked to the side and saw Barry, all the way down the hallway. I didn't question how he got here so fast, I already know.

Barry then walked up to me and pulled something out of his pocket, and it made a jiggling sound, it was my keys. He then placed them in my hand. There was still silence between us.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"-

I stopped him. I then sighed and tried holding my tears back. "No, I'm sorry" I said. Barry then gave me a questioning look.

I sniffled, "Tonight was a mistake, Barry" I said.

Barry sighed, "No, it wasn't. Stop blaming yourself, Cait. He gave you hope that someone actually loved you, and he shattered it in seconds" He said.

"That's why I said I was scared" I said. Barry then became silent, as if he just understood what I told him before. Barry then pulled me into a hug, and I just cried into his chest. I cried into his chest for a few minutes until I stopped.

"You okay"? He asked, quietly. I then nodded and I moved away from him. My eyes became clear from my tears, and I noticed the pair of green eyes staring down at me. We were so close to each other's faces that I could feel his breath.

It was if time paused, as if this was a moment _._ _You've been through much to not let yourself love even if it's for a second,_ something Barry had told me at the party. It was as if this was the second, that I needed.

I then moved closer to his face and pressed my lips against his, and eventually he kissed me back. The kiss was slow and tender for a few seconds, until Barry stopped.

He then looked away from me, "I'm sorry, I-I can't do this" He said, eventually looking into my eyes.

For a second, I was confused until I then realized what I had done. "No, I'm sorry" I said, a tear running down my face. It was as if I've been doing most of the apologizing today

I wanted to run away as fast as I could. I never wanted to look at Barry's face again. I immediately opened my apartment door and slammed the door behind me.

"Caitlin, wait" I heard him mutter as I closed the door. I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door and I just broke down. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so selifsh? These were the questions roaming around my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I then took off my earrings and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I grabbed a makeup wipe and was wiping it around my face. Instantly, my foundation, eye shadow, and lip gloss came off and onto the wipe.

I then sat down on the small rush next to the tub and rested my back against the tub. For some reason, I thought that Barry would knock on the door, but I waited and waited. He never did. I've been scared of many things in my life, things like love. I never knew that the fear of losing my friend would be my actual fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks later…

"And that's what happened" I told Cisco, as I stared down at my hands that were on my lap. I then felt Cisco's hand on mine and he then held my hand. There was silence between us for a moment; none of us knew what to say after.

"Did the kiss mean anything to you"? He asked randomly, as he sat next to me on my bed.

I didn't even know how to answer that question. "I don't even know" I said, as tears fell down my cheeks. It was the worst part, not knowing how I felt about everything.

"We don't have to go to their engagement party, Caitlin. If you don't want to go, I won't go either" He said.

I nodded my head in disagreement. "He's our friend, we have to go" I said, wiping my tears with my hands.

"Not if it hurts you to even look him in the eye" Cisco said. I knew that Cisco was right, but not going just showed how vulnerable I was. I didn't want Barry to think that I was hung up on what happened on that night, even though I was.

"Let's go" I said, standing up from my bed. Cisco looked at me as if I was crazy, even though he was reluctant; he then stood up from the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw how messed up my makeup was from crying. I quickly fixed my face.

"Are you ready"? He asked me. I nodded silently, and we then left my apartment room and headed for the lobby. After coming out the elevator, we then took Cisco's car and drove to Joe's house, where the party was going to be.

* * *

We arrived at the house in a few minutes, and Cisco parked a few feet away from the house. He then put the car on park, and turned off the car. We both just sat in the car, idle, in the night.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caitlin"? He asked me, looking at me.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. We both got out the car and then walked to the entrance of the house. Cisco pressed the doorbell, and then my heart started to beat faster.

The door swung open and Joe appeared. My shoulders then relaxed. "Thanks for coming, guys" Joe said a smile on his face. Joe gave me a quick hug and Cisco a firm handshake.

He then moved out of the way for us to come in. There were more people at the party than I expected there would be. Some people were in the living room, and others were in the other side of the house. I only had to take one look to spot where Barry was. His eyes then caught mine, but I looked away and followed Cisco to the living room.

Cisco started socializing with some of the people at the party, and I said little greetings, but I mostly just wanted to sit down. I found space on one of the sofas and I sat quietly. Almost half an hour passed of non-stop talking and music playing in the background, while I just sat quiet and watched everyone smile and dance.

"Okay, Everyone settle down"! A voice said. I instantly recognized the voice, it belonged to Felicity. She came from the kitchen and every guest gathered into the middle of the living room. The room became quiet.

She cleared her throat, "May I gladly present to you, the bride-to-be, Iris West"! She said, raising her voice. Everyone in the room turned to the person coming down the stairs. Everyone was in awe as they saw Iris come down the steps, wearing a long, red silky dress, her hair straightened, and as she wore her shining, diamond ring.

Iris then walked into the living room and was taken by her waist by Barry. They both smiled at each other, as if they were the only people in the room.

"So, are you going to tell us how he engaged"? Felicity asked. Everyone in the room chuckled, and then Iris began to talk. I saw how Barry was staring at her, lust in his eyes. I didn't waste time leaving the room; I then headed upstairs to see if I could find the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway, clueless to which door was the bathroom. I went to the first door that I saw and slowly opened it. I poked my head inside, and realized that it led to a bedroom instead of the bathroom. I then looked at the pictures on the wall and on the dressers, which were all of Barry. It didn't take me long to realized that this was Barry's room. I wanted to close the door and walk away, but curiosity got the best of me.

I walked into the room and then browsed the pictures on the wall. I then got to the dresser that was across from his bed that had pictures of him and his family. I then picked up a picture where Barry was holding skis in his hand.

"That one was taken when I first went skiing" I heard a voice say. I immediately recognized the deep voice, as Barry. I then looked up at the mirror, and saw Barry leaning on the casing of the door. I then put the picture down.

There was a long silence in the room. "So, are we ever going to talk about what happened"? Barry asked, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, "There's nothing to talk about, Barry" I simply said, as I stared down at the dresser. I didn't even want to look at Barry.

I could hear Barry's footsteps coming closer. "If this is how we're going to act towards each other, then we should talk about it" He said.

I then turned around and looked at him, "I was drunk that night, I wasn't thinking straight" I said. I knew that I was lying, even though I was a bit tipsy that night, I was fully conscious of my actions.

Barry then sat down on his bed and looked up at me, as I leaned on the dresser."Only if that were true" He said, looking down at the brown rug.

"And how do you know"? I asked him.

"I saw the way you looked at me, that night. I've seen that look before" He said. I then became silent.

"So, what are you saying"? I asked.

He sighed, "I think we both know the answer to that question" He said, looking down at the cup of scotch in his hand. There was silence again.

Neither of us knew what to say to each other. We both wanted to talk about what happened weeks ago, but didn't know how to.

"Just tell me one thing, Cait" He said. "Are we still friends"? He asked.

I expected myself not to hesitate at that type of question, but I did. I hated that feeling that I was suppressing my true feelings _. Are we friends?_ It sounded like a question only I could answer, only something I could control.

"Of course, we are" I said in the best way I could. Barry then flashed a smile, one I've seen before. He got up from the bed and then moved closer to me, for some reason I was holding my breath. He then hugged me, and I was in a bit of shock, but yet again I wasn't. I then wrapped my arms around him.

The knob on the door turned and immediately Barry and I parted from each other. The door opened and Iris poked her head in. "Sorry to bother, but Joe needs you Barry" Iris said looking at Barry.

He then nodded; He then left the room. Iris then entered into the room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Caitlin"? She asked.

"Sure" I answered. She then sat on the bed and I then sat down next to her.

Her mouth opened, but it was as if she couldn't get her words out. "I know that we aren't the best of friends, but it would make the happiest woman in the world if you could be my maid of honor" She said, looking at me. I then went into a sort of shock _, why me?_ Immediately guilt washed upon me.

I sighed, "Iris that's a nice offer, but"-

"I trust you, Caitlin" She said, sincerely. "Please" She said. I then looked into eyes, and she seemed sincere.

I only had a few seconds to yes or no. "I'll be your maid of honor" I said. As soon as those words came out my mouth, she had the biggest smile on her face. She pulled me into a hug and I then hugged her back. We then parted, and she had a cheeky smile on her face, which I couldn't hate. There was a small silence between us.

"I have a question" I said, breaking the silence.

"Shoot" She said.

I didn't know how to ask her this, without sounding offensive. "Why do you love Barry"? I asked. She looked taken aback a bit, as if that was a surprising question.

"Well" She said looking at her fingers, particularly the finger where her engagement ring was on.

"I may not be passionate about science like he is"- She laughed in between her words- "But, he's sweet, kind, protecting, loving…everything I want in a man. He's truly one of a kind" She said. I looked at her as she talked, and I saw the glare in her eye.

"Sorry for going off" She said, as she got out of her thoughts.

"You don't have to apologize" I said.

"Well, I better head back to the party. Cake is going to be served in five minutes" She said, getting up from the bed.

"Can you save me a slice"? I asked.

"I'll save you the biggest" She said, smirking. I then smiled back, and she then left her room, closing the door behind her.

 _He's truly one of a kind_ is what repeated in my head. I sat in Barry's room for a few minutes, to think. I then started to realize something. I kissed Barry two weeks ago, and ever since then I ignored him. I ignored him because I was conflicted whether the kiss meant anything to me, or not, or if I had feelings for Barry. I kept telling myself, no, when really I was just suppressing these hidden feelings. I kept telling myself, _I can't._

"I like Barry Allen" I said to myself. It felt surreal just saying it, but for some reason it didn't feel bizarre feeling it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **This is a long chapter because yall deserve this. This is part 1 of the Finale of this book! The next chapter is the actual finale!**

Months later… The Wedding Day

I patiently waited on the couch, as I kept picking on every inch of myself making sure there were no wrinkles on my dress or any jewelry out of place. I heard the doorknob from the bathroom turn and I looked up. Iris came out of the bathroom with the biggest smile in her face, she picked up the sides of her dress and twirled around in the white, long, puffy dress.

"How do I look"? She asked flaunting the dress.

"You look amazing" I said, in awe. Even though I saw the dress before at her dress fitting, she still looked beautiful, from head to toe. She then went to the long stand mirror and looked at every inch of herself from different angles.

There was some silence in the room. "I have a question" Iris said turning to me, breaking the silence. She then walked over to the couch I was sitting on, and sat inches next to me.

"Is something going on between you and Barry"? She asked, abruptly. My heart skipped a bit, I didn't see that question coming.

I looked at her, "No…why would you ask that"? I asked.

She then breathed in, "I mean…you guys seem to be distant ever since the engagement party" She said. I wish that I could correct her that it was even before that.

I nodded, "No, it's just we've both been busy people. He's busy with the wedding and I've been busy, too" I simply responded, but I was lying. She then nodded and it was silent again. I then looked at her and noticed a weird expression her face.

"You okay"? I asked, quietly.

Her face then changed, "Oh..yea..I'm just"-

"Nervous"? I asked.

She then nodded, "Yea. I'm not having second thoughts or anything, it's just..I'm just afraid, but I don't even know what I'm scared of" She said.

I perfectly understood what she talking about. "You're afraid of the future, because you can't see it" I said. She took a few minutes to process what I said.

She rose her hand and looked at the sparkling ring on her left hand. "Yea" She simply muttered.

I then held her hand out of comfort, "Don't. When you love someone, you think you're scared, but you're not" I said. She silently nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't even know why I said that, as if I should be the one talking.

"Well, I need to go across to the other room to get my makeup done" She said, standing up from the sofa. She waved goodbye to me and left the room, and it was only just me in the room. It was as if my head was spinning and my emotions were hysterical. Water started forming in my eyes, something I couldn't control.

Minutes later, the doorknob turned and immediately I wiped the tears that rolled my face. I saw a head peek in and recognized the tall, brown-haired, green-eyed man.

"Hey, have you"- Barry's eyes then shifted to me. He then fully entered into the room. "Hey, you okay"? He asked me. He then started walking towards me.

"I'm fine, Barry" I said, not wanting to look at him.

He was silent for a few seconds, "You were crying, weren't you"? He asked, kneeling in front of me.

"I said I'm fine" I said, in a more sternly than shaken tone. Barry eyes were fixed on me for a few seconds, as if he was trying to read my expression.

He stood up and shoved his hands onto his pockets. He sighed, "The wedding is going to start soon, I just wanted to make sure that everyone was here" He said. I was still looking away from him.

"I just want to thank you for being Iris' maid of honor, I know it's not easy because"- He then stopped himself from finishing his sentence, as if he knew to censor himself.

"I'll just see you later" He said. He then turned around and was heading for the door.

"You look handsome" I said as he was walking away.

He then stopped and turned around to me. There was a small smile on his face, "Thanks" He said, simply. He opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. I just hated that I couldn't look him in the eye, anymore. I couldn't even talk to him or see him the same way anymore.

I stood up from the couch and went to the long standing mirror. My makeup was ruined a bit, and I quickly fixed myself up with a little mascara and lipstick. I pushed some hair out of my face, putting parks of it behind my hair. I was practicing my smile, making sure it didn't look fake, or as if I was crying.

* * *

20 minutes later…

"Is everyone ready"? I asked, silently. I helped the wedding coordinator make sure that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in position. The wedding was going to start anytime, now.

The bridesmaids then wrapped their arms around the groomsmen. The doors opened, and everyone in the pews began to stand up. They began to walk down the aisle side by side, and it didn't take long for me to spot Barry and Cisco who were already standing on the altar. The doors then closed and I waited for Iris and Joe to come out.

Seconds later, Iris came scurrying in, "Sorry, I took long" Iris said. I gave Iris her bouquet of flowers then she waited at the doors for Joe. Seconds later, Joe came in and quickly he went into position. She wrapped her arm securely around his. I then lined up behind them, as I was going to be the one making sure she wasn't going to trip on her dress train.

"You okay, Dad"? I heard Iris ask Joe.

"As I will always be, baby girl" Joe responded, sincerely. He then gave her a peck on her head, and Irish smiled.

"You ready, guys"? I asked them. Iris nodded back at me and then I nodded to the wedding coordinator. Moments later, the doors opened again. Everyone then stared at Iris as she was making her way down the aisle. I followed suit as I held onto the dress. I looked up and could see the large smile on Barry's face, but I could tell he was a bit nervous

When Irish and Joe got to the end of the aisle, Joe and Iris looked into each other's eyes, as if they didn't have to speak to say something. He gave her a quick hug and went to go in the pews. Iris and I went up onto the altar, and went different ways.

I watched as Barry mouthed, _you look beautiful,_ and Iris blushed a bit and smiled. Everyone then sat down.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Bartholomew Allen and Irish Ann West in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The pastor began.

* * *

"Bartholomew Allen, you may begin to speak your vow" The pastor said.

Barry cleared his throat, "Well..I don't know where to start" He said, Iris and everyone quietly laughed.

"I've known you for so long, but I've also loved you for such a long time. I admire you're strength and your kindness…Gosh, We've been through so much…but I'm happy that I get to share this day with you. You make me the happiest man in the world because I get to love you. There's no one I'd rather see myself with" Barry said. I was a bit irked by his words.

"Iris Ann West, you may now speak your vow" The pastor said.

Iris then took something out of her corset, which was a paper. Everyone began to laugh. She then unfolded the paper.

She breathed in, "Well..actually, no"- She then crumpled the paper and allowed it to drop to the floor.

"I don't need to say how I feel in writing" She said, looking into Barry's eyes. She was about to talk again until a little sob came out her mouth. There was small applause to motivate her.

She then looked up at Barry, "I love you, Barry. I'll never stop loving you because you've made me realize so many things about myself that I never knew. You've been so good to me, and neither can I see myself with anyone else than you, but _you"_ She said. Barry smiled back at her.

"Do you Iris Ann West, take Bartholomew Allen to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part"? The priest asked.

"I do" She said smiling through her tears.

The priest turned to Barry. "Do you Bartholomew Allen, take Iris Ann West to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part"? The priest asked.

Barry then paused, and his eyes shifted to me. It was as if my body froze, as if I couldn't breathe because I was holding my breath. _He hesitated._

He then looked at Iris again, "I do" He said, flashing her a small smile. Once I heard him say those two words, my body just went numb. I didn't know how to react. They then exchanged their rings to each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Missouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Allen, You may kiss your bride" The priest concluded. Barry caressed Iris's jaw and bent down to kiss her and she kissed him back with much passion. Everyone began to clap.

I saw Cisco looking at me he mouthed, _are you okay?_ I flashed him a half smile, lying that I was okay.

Barry and Irish parted from each other, and my eyes met his, but I quickly looked away.

"Time to party"! Felicity yelled as she raised her arm in the air. Everyone cheered, and began to leave the church as we all headed to the reception which was going to be held at a nearby hall.

 **I want to give a shoutout to they helped me with how to write a wedding script :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Okay, so I said that this would be the final chapter, but the finale chapter was wayy too long, so the next part is the last last one! Enjoy xx**

After the wedding, I went back to my apartment to change into something more casual, but still classy for the reception. I applied some lipstick and mascara, and was ready by then. My phone began to vibrate.

I pressed answer on the screen, "Hello"? I asked.

"Caitlin, Are you ready"? Cisco asked, through the phone.

"Yea, I'm heading down now. When will you be able to get here"? I asked him.

"I'm already on the road. I'll be there in about two minutes" He responded. I then ended the call and looked at myself in the mirror one more time before shutting the lights off in my apartment. I took the elevator to the lobby, and waited for Cisco in the lobby room.

A few minutes later, I heard a loud beeping sound and I looked outside and saw Cisco's car. I scurried out of the building and quickly got into the car.

"Thanks for picking me up" I said, as I put my seatbelt on.

"My pleasure" He said, looking back so he could reverse the car properly. We then were on our way to the hall.

* * *

Cisco put the car on park, and then turned the engine off. We both got out of the car and were walking towards the building.

"So, you're just going to accept it"? Cisco asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about this Cisco" I quickly retorted, as I continued to walk. I noticed that Cisco stopped walking.

I turned around, "Are we going to"-

"You love him, don't you"? Cisco asked. I became silent, not answering his question.

"For God's sake, Caitlin, just admit it" He said.

I couldn't muster anything to say. I turned around, "Does it even matter anymore? He's already married, he loves _her_. I can't do anything about that" I said, my voice shaking.

"You're right, you can't change anything about that, but the thing you could at least do is tell him. You can't keep hiding these feelings, because they're going to get to you" Cisco said. I didn't reassure Cisco that I was going to confess to him or not.

He sighed, "Do you know how much it hurts me to see you in so much pain? I'm advising you as a friend, someone who cares about you" He said. I still didn't respond to Cisco. I could see the anger, but also sadness on Cisco's face. He then walked past me. _Was he seriously angry with me?_

I watched as Cisco entered inside the building and I was just left outside in the cold night. I knew that Cisco was right, and that he was doing it out of the love he had for me, but how could he possibly understand? I would never want to ruin what Barry has with Iris, which is his happiness.

I stood outside for a few minutes and finally went up the stairs to enter inside the hall. There was white everywhere, flashing lights, and servants walking around. It didn't take me long to see the groom and the bride, who were talking to people hand in hand. Some people were drunk already and others were just sitting down at the round tables.

"Everyone sit down, please"! Cisco said through the microphone. Everyone on the dance floor then found seats at the round table. I quietly walked to one of the round tables and sat down. Joe, Barry, and Iris sat down at a rectangle table that was in the center of the stage.

"We are now beginning the speeches to the now newly-wed bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. West-Allen"! Cisco said. Everyone applauded, and I saw as Barry pulled Iris closer to him as they both smiled.

Joe went up the microphone as Cisco sat down next to Iris. Joe began to give his lengthy speech in honor to Barry and Iris.

"I love both of them individually, but also together. I hope that their relationship is going to stay strong, but also the love they have for each other is going to be strong" He said. Everyone clapped as Joe went to go sit down. He then gave Barry a quick hug and Iris a peck on her cheek.

Cisco went up to the microphone, and also gave his speech. His speech made everyone laugh, instead of it being more heartfelt. Everyone then clapped, after he finished.

"And now, for the maid of honor" Cisco said, his eyes darting at me. I was startled, because I had forgotten that I had to give a speech. I got up out of my seat and quickly went up to the microphone.

I didn't even know what to say, I just began with whatever came into my mind. I nervously laughed, and everyone started to applaud me.

"Thank you" I said. I cleared my throat, "I've known Barry longer than I've known Iris, but what I've come to known is that it's not the time that matters, rather what I've cherished with both of them, individually. They are both good people, even though one is science nerd and the other is a book worm"- people began to laugh.

"They are both people who just had to dig deeper to find something that would bring them together" I then turned to Barry and Iris, "I'm truly happy for you guys because you..deserve each other" I said. Everyone began to clap. I backed away from the microphone and started walking back to my seat. I felt a hand on my wrist, I looked down and saw Barry's hand.

"Thank you" He said, flashing me a smile. I smiled back at him and mouthed, _you're welcome._ Iris stood up from her seat and gave me a quick hug and sat back down. I then went back to my seat.

"And now, for the dance"! Cisco said. Barry stood up and reached his hand out to help Iris get up. He then held her hand as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. A song began to play, and it was a slow song. I watched as Barry and Iris swayed to the slow song, and the space was intimate. The song ended a few minutes later, and Barry pulled Iris in for a kiss. Everyone began to clap and was in awe.

Gradually, people got up to go dance on the dance floor. I watched as everyone was smiling and drinking, and here I was. I then saw a figure approaching my table, it was Barry.

"Hey, you okay"? He asked me, as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

I flashed him a smile, "Yea" I said. There was silence between us, and I could use this to my advantage.

"Hey, Barry, can I talk"- Before I could finish my question, Iris scurried to Barry.

"This is my favorite song, Barry"! She said. "Let's go"! She said, excitedly.

"I'm coming" He said, chuckling. She nodded and went to the dance floor and joined people who were also dancing to the song.

"Were you going to ask me something"? He asked. I looked at him, and the more I did, the more I wanted to cry.

"No..I was just talking to myself" I said. He then smiled at me and got up from his seat and went to the dance floor. I watched as Iris and Barry danced happily. I got up from my seat and began to put my coat on. I looked around one last time, and then walked outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Finale

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed, viewed, and reviewed my fan-fiction! It was amazing being able to bring this to life. There is some news I have for yall at the end xx**

I took my phone out from my coat pocket and called for an Uber, so I could at least get out of here. I would ask Cisco, but he would just bombard me with questions if I talked to Barry or not.

I had been outside for a few minutes, and it getting cold already. I wrapped my coat closer to my body, to at least create some body heat. It was a cold night today, which was weird for a summer night.

"So, you're just going to walk away like that"? I heard a voice say. I looked back and saw Barry, but I didn't quickly respond.

He scoffed, "You can't even look me in the eye, anymore" Barry said.

I slowly turned around, "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Barry" I said, honestly.

"You walking away is ruining our friendship, Cait" He retorted. He then took steps closer to me.

"I'm not walking away…I'm just"- I stopped myself, at that moment I realized that I had to stop lying to myself, but also to other people.

There was silence, and I knew I had to say something. "I'm just sick of acting like everything is okay…Barry. I'm not _okay_. You don't even know how much it hurt me to keep telling you that I was fine" I said.

"Then, talk to me, Caitlin"! He pleaded, desperately. "I'm _your friend_ " He said.

"I want to be more than friends, Barry"! I quickly retorted. I couldn't take back what had come out my mouth; I couldn't rewind time to stop myself from saying those words. His face wasn't shocked; it was as if he knew.

I sighed, "That night I kissed you, I told you that I was drunk, but… I was fully aware of what I was doing" I said. Barry was still silent, as if he was trying to process everything.

He sighed, "Caitlin..we've been friends for four years and"- I quietly groaned, I knew what he was going to say.

"What do you expect me to do"? He yelled. "To drop everything for you"? He asked.

He continued, "I love Iris, and I would never"-

"Then, why did you hesitate"? I asked. "When the priest asked if you would take Iris as your wife, you looked at me and _hesitated_ " I said.

Barry fell silent. "It's because you're scared" I said.

"What could I possibly be scared of"? Barry asked.

"Of loving me" I said, simply. Barry just stared at me, not even saying a word. Before Barry could respond, Iris came outside.

"Oh, there you are" She said. She then walked towards Barry and wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh, I thought you already had left, Caitlin" Iris said.

I then smiled at her, "I was just saying goodbye to Barry for the night" I said.

She nodded, "Oh, well before you go" – She rose out her hand, and in them were the flower bouquet from the wedding ceremony.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "You're giving it to me? Why"? I asked, slowly taking it from her hand.

"Well..I want you to meet someone that makes you happy, just like you were one of the people that made me happy today" She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and admired the bouquet. At the same time, guilt washed upon me. The man that would make me happy was the man that made her happy, the one that was always going to be next to her side, Barry.

She nodded, "Well, I better head back inside. It's freezing out here" She said, rubbing her naked arms.

She turned to Barry, "The cutting of the cake is going to be a few minutes. Hurry back, 'kay"? She said. Barry silently nodded to her. I watched as she went back inside the building, and as she closed the door behind her.

I heard the sound of tires and I turned around and saw my ride. I turned back to Barry, "I guess this where I say goodbye" I said. Barry didn't say anything and I saw that as my signal to leave. I was walked until I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Don't" He said. "I lost you six months ago, and I can't lose you again" He said, his voice shaking.

Tears began to roll down my face and I sniffled, "Don't make this harder than it is, Barry" I said. He was still holding onto my wrist, until he finally let go. I wasn't going to make this hard for Barry, he doesn't love me, and I wasn't going to force it upon him.

I walked to the car and opened the car door."If you walk away now, you're walking away forever" He threatened. I interpreted that phrase vaguely at first, until I understood what he was saying.

"Then, I'm truly sorry, Barry" I said. I entered inside the car and closed the car door. I pulled up the window and began to put my seatbelt on.

"Where to, ma'am"? The driver asked.

I looked out the window and saw Barry staring at me through the window. I could see tears running down his face, but his expression was blank.

I looked back at the driver, "Anywhere, but here" I said. The driver didn't hesitate or ask questions, he understood. He began to drive. I looked back and saw Barry making his way back inside the hall. I looked out the car window through the whole drive and looked at all the city lights and tall skyscrapers. It began to rain, sporadically, out of nowhere.

If I was to tell someone the story of how I fell in love with Barry Allen, some might call me stupid; others might say I'm selfish. I was stupid that I didn't use the countless chances I had to confess to him. At the same time, I was selfish that I would hurt Barry just because I loved him, that I would make him choose, that I would ruin our friendship over a stupid, meaningless kiss. They're right I am stupid and selfish, and it makes me realize something. You don't hurt the people, you love. I would say Barry and I are just _friends_ , and that's what we'll ever be, but now the future is uncertain. For now, we're just _strangers_.

 **Okay, so I know some of yall are angry at me, like bruh wtf. The special news I have for u guys is that I'm thinking of a sequel! You happy now? Until next time! xoxo**


End file.
